


Curiously left unsated.

by RosieMaeWrites



Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Just you wait - Freeform, Multi, Plotting, Titans, communal showers, horny undertones, no sex yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieMaeWrites/pseuds/RosieMaeWrites
Summary: Dick and Wally are young and curious. Roy is slightly older and while willing to answer questions, leaves a lot to be desired.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Roy Harper & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson/Roy Harper/Wally West, Dick Grayson/Wally West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Curiously left unsated.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackandbluegrayson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/gifts).



> This is my 2019 Secret Santa to the lovely blackandbluegrayson who answers all my questions and is a joy to know. Merry Christmas, Millie!

Looking back on it, communal showers in Titans Tower were a bad idea. At the time, it was built like the Watchtower: a men’s and women’s locker room with communal showers for each.

However, the Justice League wasn’t a bunch of teenagers figuring out what made their engines rev. The Titans, however, were exactly those teenagers. The five of them: Dick, Wally, Roy, Donna and Garth— were close. From preteen sidekicks to a cohesive fighting force on the west coast in a matter of years. It was clear that their mentors were proud and trusted them. Trusted them enough to live in a tower without direct adult supervision. Not the smartest, but well meaning.

It didn’t mean that Batman didn’t have eyes on everything. In Dick’s personal opinion it only made sneaking around his guardian even more entertaining— like a game. The others living in the tower didn’t exactly know the extent to which Batman tried to exercise control over them, but Dick kept most of it that way. Working with the Justice League and having Batman watch them sleep were two very different things.

The privacy allowed everyone to relax a bit more. A tight knit bunch of teenagers in a luxury tower in the San Francisco bay. What could go wrong?

Well, that depends on what you consider ‘wrong’. To Dick, chatting amicably to Wally chat in aforementioned showers after a night spent kicking ass is the opposite of wrong. He was having the time of his life, chuckling about how stupid Dr. Light looked in handcuffs and how his helmet hit the top of the cop car when they were shoving him in. A good day, hard work rewarded with a nice long shower and good chinese food waiting for them when they got out. Donna knew their orders by heart (it was also highlighted on the takeout menu).

“I heard that helmet hit the top from across the parking lot! Seriously, I almost broke in the middle of talking to the detective.” The junior speedster grinned, turned to Dick as the Boy Wonder scrubbed shampoo through his jet black locks.

“Yeah, but like, it’s a stupid helmet, right?” Dick asked, keeping his eyes closed as he began to rinse himself off, suds sliding over his lithe muscles. Robin was coming into something of a growth spurt: lean and svelte with a smattering of new body hair where it wasn’t this time last year.

Wally was growing up too, taller than Dick by a bit. Dick was the youngest out of all of them, and at the moment he was still the shortest. Still, that could change any moment, with how fast their birdie was growing these days.

KF was about to comment on said very stupid helmet when the locker room door swung open, revealing their eldest archer, Roy Harper. The man, the myth, the ‘prettiest red-head on the team’ (only Roy called himself that).

“Hey, there you two are.” Roy’s grin was sharp, sharper than usual as the older teen stopped in front of his locker and started the process of ridding himself of his uniform. Roy, as he himself often joked, was hot. Like, turns heads when he smiles hot and has caused quite a few accidents in the Tower.

When Roy finally got into the showers, Dick and Wally were sharing glances, looking between each other before blue and green eyes settled on the body of the archer. Said archer could feel it too. The two boys weren’t exactly slick with their intentions.

“If you two want to ask...you don’t have to just stare.” Roy chuckled softly, his back to the two tittering teenagers, one muscular arm raising to get to scrub the hot water through his crew cut. He could hear the twin gasps that followed his innuendo. Dick nudged Wally in the ribs, both boys looking at each other imploringly as if goading the other to do more than nothing. Sure, they could always joke around with Roy, and maybe the older boy was joking with them now, but if not now, when?

“Well… Is it true that you always sleep with your date after prom?” Wally asked, being a sophomore in highschool himself and a whole year away from the mystery of ‘prom’.

Roy out and out laughed, his shoulders shaking softly before he turned to his friends. They were so young sometimes, but to be honest they had a right to cling to some sense of childish wonder, being forced to grow up in more unpleasant areas.

“No, KF, that’s a myth that older boys tell you because their own date rejected them at the end of the night and they’re still bitter about it.” Roy said matter of factly, using the body wash pump on the wall to start washing the night’s grime off of his skin.

“What about you, Harper? You went to prom, right? Did you sleep with your date?” Dick piped up now, taking a step or two out of the stream of his shower, curiosity and something a little more wild gleaming in his blue eyes.

The older boy snorted and looked over his shoulder at their young bird. “I plead the fifth.”

“Hey that’s not-” “Wait a minute-” The two overlapped, sounding so indignant that their nosiness was not being rewarded with salacious details of Roy Harper’s bedroom life.

“Listen, guys, don’t be in a rush, okay? You both are going to be just fine in terms of getting laid in the future. Hell, if _Garth_ can get a girlfriend then the two of you are fine.” Speedy joked softly, rinsing off the suds and scrubbing water through his hair one more time before he shut the water off, seemingly satisfied with his conditional cleanliness.

“You two should finish up, Donna ordered like ten minutes ago, and I will eat all of the General Tso’s before you two twerps can stop me.” Roy’s flashed grin was practically predatory before he grabbed a towel from the locker room proper, flourishing out of the room with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Wally and Dick shared a look. A devious, curious, imploring look that only two teenagers up to no good have. If Roy wanted to keep his secrets he could, for now.

But they knew their friend, they knew that Roy was weak to a kind word and a pretty smile. They’d seen it a number of times, out on the field or in the Tower. Maybe all Roy needed was a nudge in the right direction and all their questions would be answered.


End file.
